Simply Complicated
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: My life sucks – simple. Or maybe, I feel that my life sucks because it's so god-damn complicated, and it annoys the freaking hell out of me! Maybe that's why my life sucks – but then again, I wouldn't know, because I'm no expert in annoying, terrible lives. One-shot. Sirius-Centric


Title: **Simply Complicated**

Character(s): _Sirius B._

Summary: _My life sucks – simple. Or maybe, I feel that my life sucks because it's so god-damn complicated, and it annoys the freaking hell out of me! Maybe that's why my life sucks – but then again, I wouldn't know, because I'm no expert in annoying, terrible lives. One-shot_

Notes: _This is for part of the 'A very slashy competition'. And though it's pretty short, I'm proud of it, seeing as it's my first ever piece of slash I've ever written. Hope you like, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Warning: Involves Slash - ****_*Rolls eyes* Obviously seeing as the competition it's part of..._**

* * *

My life sucks – simple.

Or maybe, I feel that my life sucks because it's so god-damn complicated, and it annoys the freaking hell out of me! Maybe that's why my life sucks – but then again, I wouldn't know, because I'm no expert in annoying, terrible lives seeing as I've only got this one to go on, and I've got nothing to compare it too.

But yeah – if you get where I'm going on in my internal ramble, my life is not how I want it to be, and for that I'm kind of depressed. Well... a lot depressed actually. I'm basically the stereotype of a teenager, right?

If you're nodding your head at me, then screw you _mate_, I hope you get hit by the knight bus. You can laugh, but I'm completely and utterly serious. No pun intended, after all that got boring years ago.

My name is Sirius – Sirius Orion Black.

I bet now you're thinking that I'm obviously playing a prank on you, trying to make you think that I'm down, when actually I'm extremely happy and all that hyper-active like I usually am. Well, that's not true, because I don't think that even I would do that kind of thing – ever.

It's not my type of humour. Trust me...

It's not my type of humour to say that I'm in love with one of my best friends either. After all, we're in the 70's and gay guys are just not something you joke about. I heard that they kill you off if you admit you're gay...

Please excuse me while I shiver at the fact.

Let me just make this clear – Yes I am Sirius Orion Black, the same Sirius Orion Black who is the schools player. And honestly, I used to be into all of that kind of thing – into girls and all, but now... I'm just not.

See the irony there? Mr. Womanizer doesn't even like woman! What a joke I'll become if they ever found out.

Want to know what's even worse? Yes, I'm Sirius Orion black, the womanizer who's not into girls, but I've also been disowned by my family for having bad blood. Oh, it's almost as if they knew isn't it?

But yes, let me continue, I'm the disowned Gryffindor Black, Sirius Orion, who is the womanizer of the school who's ironically not interested in woman, and to make things even worse – I'm in love with my best friend. My best friend is a werewolf. It just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

Ooh! Let me continue, because it does get better. Seeing as we're about to enter Seventh year – the guy I like, Remus Lupin, doesn't even trust me anymore because I screwed up and nearly killed a guy.

Yep. I should be in Azkaban for nearly killing a guy – I should be locked up for attempted murder. Luckily for me, I'm not though.

So yeah... that round about sums me up, it's like a news article isn't it – I can just imagine them:

_Womanizer Sirius Black tragically in love with Werewolf Remus Lupin!_

**Gryffindor, Sirius Black is attracted to R.J. Lupin!**

_Looks like the Black's were right to disown Sirius Black, because apparently he's homosexual!_

Yeah, hmm... It seems as if I'm screwed up right? But it's legit; I'm in love with my best friend.

I want to be the one too kiss his lips – no doubt they'll taste like chocolate, and I want to be the one who he does... stuff... to. Yes stuff – I'm interested in guys and I don't even know how... sex... works for them?

I swear Lesbians have it easier than me.

But it's alright, because while my life may be heading down a dark depressing path, trying to understand how I feel how I feel, he's – Remus – he's becoming his own person.

And maybe I can't be with him in a relationship... but I can still be a close friend of his right? He doesn't need to find out how I feel about him, does he? I mean tons of people don't tell the guy their interested in that they like him, and though most of them are girls, they keep their friendships working.

And guys don't even talk to one another about crushes, except James – but well, sometimes I don't even think James is a guy, with how he talks about how much he loves Lily Evans...

But as a group we don't talk about people we like or have a crush on to put lightly.

They don't need to **ever **know that I'm not interested in women do they? I could just pretend that I am – if anyone ever makes a comment on a fit 'bird' I could just agree, couldn't I?

Yes, yeah I could. I can just stay hidden in the closet, because I don't want to lose my friends – no matter how much I love one of them.

I don't ever need to tell him I love him in that way – because I'm never going to get that love back.

I'm never going to feel those lips of his on mine, and I'll never get to run my fingers through his hair – heck, even my thoughts are gay! But... that's alright I guess. I can be interested in men, it's not illegal...

Maybe I'm just over thinking?

All I need to know is – Remus is never going to love me back.


End file.
